Callie and Arizona- After 11x5
by iloveyoucalzona
Summary: This story explores what may have taken place after the breakup in 11x5. (I am also pretending April isn't pregnant, whoops.)


**Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital- 9:55 a.m.**

Just as Arizona was finishing up the last of her post-op paperwork, she spotted a dark, curvy female form across the hall. And, as soon as Arizona heard the woman's laugh, she knew her suspicion had been right: it was her wife—perhaps soon to be _ex_-wife. Without being too obvious, she quickly speed walked in the opposite direction. She did not want to see Callie today. She did not want Callie to see her.

It had been thirty three hours since their final, and worst, couple's therapy appointment. Arizona had experienced one of the hardest days in her career and all she wanted was be in Callie's arms again. She had been looking forward to the two of them putting everything behind them that night, but was met with a much different reality.

The worst thing about it was that Callie had been right. Neither of them were happy in the relationship anymore. They were toxic to one another. They could forget about their problems for a while, but they always came back to haunt them.

They didn't go back to one another out of emotional desire, but out of habit. Convenience. Carnal desire.

And, it wasn't fair to either of them. But, even though Callie had been right, Arizona still wasn't ready to see her or talk to her.

As Arizona hurried away, looking over her shoulder, she ran head-on into April, nearly knocking them both over.

"Whoa!" April exclaimed, surprised.

"Ah!" Arizona screamed back, "Sorry!"

"What are you in such a hurry to get away from?"

"I'm not in a hurry," Arizona huffed. She sighed. "I saw Callie."

"Ah," April understood. "My shift ends in fifteen minutes, wanna go get drunk?"

"At ten in the morning?" Arizona smirked. Then, she relented. "Yeah. Can we?"

"Of course! Just let me change."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"God, why won't this damn machine work?!" Callie barked, hitting it with her angry fist.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on, Torres?" Owen, who had overheard her outbreak, came up behind her and put a loose arm around her shoulder.

"Ugh. I'm sorry," she sighed. "Nothing, the machine's fine. I'm just impatient."

Owen's eyes searched Callie's, looking for hints about what was truly going on.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" he asked, "I want to show you something."

Five minutes later, the two of them were in a sort of boiler room, their feet standing directly over a large vent.

"Where are we?" Callie wondered, with more disdain than awe in her voice.

"This," Owen announced with arms outstretched, "is my favorite place."

"Seriously?" Callie laughed.

"It was my and Cristina's place," Owen looked down.

Callie looked at him, eyes pitying.

"But," he brightened, "first it was my place and it helped me, so maybe it'll help you, too. I know you and Arizona are done and that must be so hard, but just give yourself a second not to think."

"I can't—," Callie began.

"You _can_," Owen insisted. "Trust me. Just stand there for a second and wait."

Callie looked at him questioningly, wondering why her coworker and friend had led her to an abandoned room only to have her stand on a vent, but then,

she felt it.

Just a little breeze at first, but soon, a full on wind gusting and gusting and blowing her hair, and skin, and pain away. She was flying. She was free.

She began to twirl in circles, laughing and laughing until finally, the wind stopped.

Owen grinned at her. "It feels good, right?"

Callie grinned back, at a loss of words to describe her sudden sense of liberation.

* * *

><p><strong>Joe's Bar- 12 p.m.<strong>

"I just miss her, you know? I don't know what to do without her. My heart is broken." Arizona reported, slopped drunkenly over the counter at Joe's. "Like, like, like she was my wife, and we were together, and now we're not? Like, what?"

"Mm, girl," April expressed her agreement, "I get it. Like, one day, you think you're in love, right? But then, POW, the bubble explodes and you realize that's not how love is supposed to be!"

"Yes! Two more tequila shots, please!" Arizona addressed the bartender.

"Coming right up."

"Hey," April said, hitting Arizona on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Arizona laughed. "What?"

April was cackling too hard to answer.

"What?!" Arizona repeated, curious now.

April tried to catch her breath. "Wh- Wha- What if," she busted up. "What if when we were in surgery, instead of wearing scrubs, we had to wear banana suits?" She could barely finish the joke, as she and Arizona guffawed over the dumb joke in their drunken stupor.

"Ouf, we have had _way_ too much to drink," Arizona decided. "I'm gonna call myself a cab."

"Wait for meee!" April nearly fell out of her bar stool trying to follow her.

* * *

><p><strong>Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital Parking Lot- 5 p.m.<strong>

"Let's go home, huh Sof?" Callie rhetorically asked the little girl, walking by her side.

Callie hoisted her up and into the car so that she could buckle herself into her car seat. She then opened the trunk to toss Sofia's stuff in there, but as she was closing the trunk door, she spotted something: it was one of Arizona's prosthetic legs.

"Shit," Callie said. "Hey, Sof, we're going to have to make a pit-stop at Momma's."

As much as Callie _did not _want to see Arizona, she also didn't want her wife to be without a spare leg, in case she left her second spare at work or at April's.

Callie headed towards the home she had called her own for the past year, nervous about seeing Arizona for the first time since she had walked out during their final marriage counseling appointment.

_It will be __**fine**_. _Maybe, she won't even be there. I can just leave it on the porch. _Callie attempted to console herself and stop her nervousness from turning into a full-blown panic attack.

Callie parked in the two-car driveway, on the right side, where she always had. She sighed. "Sof? Mommy will be right back, okay? Stay here."

Callie got Arizona's prosthetic out of the trunk and slowly made her way towards the front door. _Doorbell or knock? Doorbell or knock? Doorbell or knock?_

Finally, Callie decided to knock. A little too quickly and sporadically. _Why am I so nervous?_ she wondered. She waited.

A few seconds later, Arizona opened the door. She looked at Callie. She breathed out, "Hey."

"Hey." Callie shifted awkwardly. "I, um, found your prosthesis in the trunk of my car. I figured you might need a spare so I brought it." She paused. "Here," she stiffly pushed the prosthetic leg towards Arizona.

Arizona paused, then took it. "Thank you. For bringing it, I mean. Thanks."

Callie tried to smile. "Yeah." Callie turned to go.

"Have a good night, Calliope."

Callie stopped moving. "Yeah, you, too."

Arizona nodded. "Thanks." She tried to smile.

At last, Callie made her way back towards the car, turned the key shakily, and drove off and towards her own humble hotel room.

Arizona looked after her, watching her wife go, with her prosthetic in hand.

_Great_, she thought. _Now I have a spare prosthetic._

_If only I had a spare heart._


End file.
